Flickering Lights
by EndlessVigor
Summary: A girl has to come to terms with events as they are now. She has to learn that the past is solidified, and nothing can change what has already happened. WARNING: This story may include some or all of the following - graphic depictions of sexual content, forced sexual content, graphic language, drug use, and violence. Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

"We were engaged in combat," I explained, and as I spoke, each word caught in my throat.

"Okay, and what next?" Tsunade probed. "Tell us. It's important that we collect all of the information we can from you. It's okay. Tell us what you saw."

She doesn't understand yet. I really don't want to talk about this anymore.

"He fucked me." Time felt still for a moment. The shadows on the wall seemed to jerk and dance violently, as if taking joy in the reprehensibleness of the moment.

Tsunade and Shizune looked visibly shook by the news.

"W-what.. do you mean?" Shizune scratched her head nervously as she spoke. She's uncomfortable.

"Shizune, please leave," Tsunade commanded softly. The room was still for a few moments, save for the flicker of a low flame and the snickering shadows across the walls. The oil used for the torches cracked, sending whisps into the cool night air. It smelled nice, like the changing of fall to winter. Everyone was asleep, save for these three. The town slumbered, and all the while, I was awake. At this point, I was afraid I would be awake forever.

The soft sigh of leaves added to the evening chorus as Shizune gathered a few of her small belongings, dusted off her kimono, and walked the trail back to the house where they were staying. I hadn't said anything to anyone for two days, so they brought me out here. I knew what they were doing from the very beginning, but certainly they thought they had me fooled. They didn't.

I hugged the woolen quilt around my shoulders, preserving the warmth from the flames.

Tsunade turned to sit facing me, and leaned forward to grab my hands. I let her.

"Listen," she spoke softly.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened, at your own pace. We can forget about the mission for the time being, but you haven't spoken to anyone since we found you. We're worried. I cannot imagine what you have experienced, but I want to help. Don't be afraid to reach out to me," she finished, squeezing my hands a little bit tighter.

The words are easy to say for her, and I understand that. I wish it was that easy for me. I feel like each breath that I draw, though, is harder and harder. Maybe it will be good to get this out. Maybe it won't.

The trees around us heaved a sigh as a chilly breeze swept through the sleeping town. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

I took a deep breath, and began to recount the events from the mission, as best as I could remember them. We were dispatched to a small village outside of Konoha to investigate a sighting of a man in a black cloak with red clouds. The information was vague, and we didn't have much to go on. The original objective was to gather intelligence before any action was taken, and report back. This was supposed to be easy, seeing as it was so close to Konoha. The distance required for travel was relatively small - a day, at most.

My assigned squad members for this mission were Kiba and Shino. Kiba was selected for his physical prowess, Shino for his sensory and stealth tactics, and myself for my medical techniques. A perfect recon team, truly. Over the years, I had built a relationship with both of them, and we were very comfortable operating together in the field. We were excited to potentially unmask and take down a member of the Akatsuki.

We dispatched during the night, and arrived the following evening. A line of trees marked the boundary for the mission area, and we entered. On the other side of the small wooded area was the assigned village. The smell of farmland permeated the air, even through the thick trees. Connecting the treeline to the village was a medium-sized field, and we intended to use the crops as cover to move in. We spent some time in the treeline to give Shino the opportunity to reveal any hidden threats, which none were detected. We felt it was then safe to move forward into the village.

Under the cover of night, we began the incursion into the field. We divided ourselves up by about fifty feet, and moved into the field of crops towards the village. No later than five steps in, there was a tremendous bang and the sound of upheaved dirt spattering the ground in fat, wet chunks. The air immediately smelled of soil and iron. I heard Shino scream. I thought he was dying - I have never heard such a horrific sound in my entire life. I sprinted towards the sound as quickly as I could, but the crops made it difficult to see under the dead of night. Leaves from the crops whipped at my face and eyes, but I was finally able to locate Shino.

He was standing over a pile of mud and rocks, his face bloody from his fingers raking his own face. He was still screaming.

"S-Shino.. what.." I sputtered.

I didn't realize it at the time, but what Shino was standing over was not a pile of mud and rocks as it appeared in the dark. What he was standing over was Kiba, or what was left of him. The wet, mangled mess on the ground was my squadmate not sixty seconds prior. Now he was various piles of meat, organ, bone, and viscera. The smell was overpowering. Chakra was thick in the air, and I knew almost immediately that we were under attack. Unfortunately there was no hope of restoring any kind of life to Kiba. He was gone. I was too scared to sob, I think. Actually, I was too scared to do anything. The threat was seemingly invisible, and overwhelmingly powerful.

A movement in the field caught my attention, and I immediately dashed towards it, leaving Shino behind. His voice was changing pitches violently. He was screaming so hard that the blood vessels in his eyes had popped, and veins bulged from his neck.

I searched for the movement, but was unable to locate anything. I kept searching the field, trying to find any trace of fresh chakra.

Shino's voice was raspy and hoarse, but he continued to scream in the distance.

"COME OUT! COME OUT!" he kept repeating, over and over, which was followed by a low wail.

I shuddered, too stunned to do anything but keep searching. I don't know how much time passed. Maybe five or ten minutes, at the most.

"COME OUT! COME O-"

BANG! POP! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shino's voice was instantly silenced and replaced by a tremendous ringing.

The smell of thick chunks of wet mud and soil raining down was becoming too familiar too quickly. My heart palpitated, and I lost my balance and fell into the soft soil.

I didn't know what to do, at this point. I knew what happened to Shino. It was the same thing that happened to Kiba, and what I expected was about to happen to me. My legs stopped working, and my breathing was off. My heart was racing, and my head hurt. I was dizzy. This isn't at all how I expected my end to go. This isn't how I expected the end for my squadmates. This feels wrong. It doesn't feel real. If it was real, I would be crying.

It occurred to me at this point that I couldn't hear anything. I scanned my surroundings by tilting my body left and right. When I turned back, he was standing in front of me.

"Who was standing in front of you?" Tsunade asked gently, her expression showing deep sympathy and pain. Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, and out again. I'm really reconsidering this conversation.

With another deep breath, I opened my eyes and looked at Tsunade.

"Itachi." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I lost consciousness, and awoke some hours later, relatively unharmed," I told her.

I shifted and brushed the hair out of my face.

"And Shino? Kiba?" Tsunade was uncomfortable, now. A gentle gust caressed the two of us, sending shivers up my spine.

I shook my head. "It was quick for them. It wasn't for me."

Tsunade looked like a strange mixture of relieved and sad. It must not be easy losing two members of the village in one mission. I really feel for her. I haven't cried yet. I know I'm going to cry eventually.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, and continued the retelling of the events that happened in the adjacent village.

The first thing that I remember before I could see, was his smell. And, I hate to say it, but the smell was good. I wouldn't tell Tsunade that, because who could understand?

I realized my arms were pinned down behind my head. I was groggy, and weak from the events prior. When I finally got my vision, I realized who I was looking at.

It would turn out that for him to speak to me was a very rare thing for the entire event.

"I am only doing this to damage Naruto. I apologize," his words were stern. His words were emotionless. I didn't feel like he actually meant anything when he apologized.

I looked over to the left, and the right, but all I could see was a fairly standard wall. The room was dark, and we were laying on some sort of soft mat.

When I looked back at Itachi, everything got fuzzy. The one window in the room went from being a typical outdoor scene to a slowly rotating void, spackled with stars.

"W-what is happening? What is this?" I hissed.

"This is the Tsukiyomi. I have no doubt that you are familiar with its effects. We will be here for a very, very long time, so I encourage you to please relax and try to preserve your mental state. This will not be easy for you, and there is virtually zero chance of anything disturbing this genjutsu. When all is said and done, twenty-four hours will have passed. However, in this state, it will feel like hundreds of years. You will not age, and injuries you sustain will not carry into reality. The only damage that stays with a person is in the brain. Again, I am going to encourage you to please try not to over stress yourself."

"This.. I don't understand. I am your prisoner? What is the point? What is your plan?" My eyes were welling with tears. I knew what the point was because of the look in Itachi's eyes when he spoke to me. I had seen that look one other time, with Naruto.

We were kids, barely eighteen, but old enough to be interested in each other's bodies. There was a time we didn't get along, but over the years, we bonded very tightly. We never dated or anything official, but one night we had stole away after a mission to finish a bottle of Sake we swiped from a bandit. It was dark, and we were in a field alone under the stars. It was kind of like this time, but .. different circumstances.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed red. We were sitting in the grass on our elbows, taking big throatfuls of Sake. It was cold, but delicious. These bandits didn't steal bad liquor, evidently. I remember thinking that he looked beautiful in the moonlight.

For as many times as we had been alone together, something definitely felt different, and it wasn't until I was a little bit older that I realized it was the look in his eyes. Some of my friends said it was alcohol, but I knew it was something else. Tsunade called it lust when I told her about it, and I think she was right. After about an hour in the grass, he pushed me over and crawled on top of me. This wasn't really anything new - we had been sparring partners our entire lives under Kakashi.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?" I tried to sound in command, but I was giggling from the alcohol. God damn it.

"I'm Sakura! Medical.. ninja.. technique!" He ran his fingers over my belly, which was slightly exposed from the angle I was resting at. It tickled. A lot. I won't lie, I screamed. I only screamed because he was tickling me and I couldn't squirm away.

Then - it stopped. It was like time stood still and he was sitting on my thighs. He sat up straight and wiped some grass off of his shirt.

He looked at me. It was the look. The look that I won't ever forget.

"Sakura, will you have sex with me?" He tilted his head and grinned afterward. Not his normal, goofy grin. He definitely looked like an adult.

I had to have turned beet red. What? WHAT? I've got to say, I didn't expect it at all. What an idiot.

I might have managed to slip a few vowels out before he leaned down and pressed his lips into mine. It tasted like cinnamon, and I remember being completely caught off guard by how good he tasted. I never really thought about Naruto in.. well, a way that was fitting for this situation. I didn't imagine he would taste good. Why did he taste good?

He didn't stop kissing me. At some point, we bumped the bottle of Sake and it rolled away from us completely. One hand was across my shoulders, and at some point he snaked the other one into mine. He's good.

I remember breathing very hard, and feeling really hot. I had fooled around a little bit with some other boys in my village, but nothing that was ever any sort of serious. We must have kissed for twenty minutes, just shifting and exploring with our hands. It still felt relatively innocent.

After some time, he started to run his hands over my breasts, slightly. It was as if he was testing my reaction, but there was nothing clinical about it.

I may have opened an eye or protested into his mouth, I honestly can't remember, but it was useless. He understood my body, and he understood that I wanted him that night. I did want him. I was suprised that I wanted him.

He began to squeeze my breast with his right hand, with his left firmly around the back of my neck. With every stroke of his tongue, he would push my neck into him. He was breathing heavy too, and I could feel a very obvious bulge pressing against my leg. It felt huge, but I couldn't be sure. Though, one time as Ino and I were coming back from a bath, we passed him as he was getting dressed from his. He didn't see us, and honestly I don't know if Ino saw him, but I did. He was erect. He was turned to the side, away from us, but he was very obviously aroused. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I didn't think about it before then. I liked it, though I would never admit that to anybody. When I went home that night, it's all I could think about. I ended up masturbating using my pillow when I went to bed. It felt shameful, but before that point, I had never cum so hard in my life. My sheets were soaked, and I had to wash my pillow.

At some point, he had my clothes off. I was laid bare in front of him, and he had slipped out of his pants as well. He was big. It was kind of intimidating.

He spent some time pressing, twisting, and sucking on my breasts. It felt amazing. It was nothing like I expected.

He would suck on my breast while massaging the other, and work his way up and down my neck. His finger spider-crawled down my chest and belly, and rested on my pubic region. He spent some time massaging me, and finally slipped a finger inside of me. I remember it went in easy - I was incredibly wet. This wasn't like when I did it by myself. This was much more intense.

He began to gently thrust his finger in and out, while using his palm to move circles on my clit. My legs were shaking violently as he did this. He focused on my clit a lot, and that was something I didn't do by myself. It was very, very sensitive.

Every time he would stroke over the top of me, it felt like lightning crawling up my insides. I could feel something coming, but he slowed his pacing and removed his finger.

Without any warning, he crawled between my legs, and raised them over his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly.

I couldn't muster a reply, much less think in any useful way. I managed a small moan and a nod. I could feel him pulsing at my entrance.

I bit down on my bottom lip as his massive head began working its way into me. I was exceptionally wet, but he was still met with decent resistance.

"Fuck.. Sakura.. you're tight," he whimpered.

"S-shut u-" I let out a loud gasp as he applied sudden pressure and forced his way inside of me.

My legs were starting to hurt from being up on his shoulders, but I couldn't think of anything but how much I wanted him at that moment. He raised his hips, withdrawing and relieving the pressure from my abdomen, but as quickly as he withdrew, he forced his way back inside.

He started to fuck me. It was slow at first, and he was savoring every drop of the moment. I could tell he enjoyed it immensely. I could also tell that there was something.. primal about it. Even though we were drunk, and even though we are friends, in that moment, he was becoming something more than himself.

His pace quickened. The only sound was the sound of his hips slapping against my ass, and my low pitched grunts with every thrust. I didn't know I made a lot of noise, but he pointed it out after the fact.

He raised himself above me but still in me to get better leverage. He put his hands on my upper back and dropped his hips into me. Over and over he thrusted, I lost complete track of time. I don't know how long he fucked me, but I know I had trouble walking for three days.

Slap..slap..slap..slap..slap..slap..slap..slapslapslapslapslapslapslap

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, breaking the relative silence.

I didn't know what was happening at first, but I knew it was some sort of orgasm. My legs were violently twitching but he had me pinned down completely. He was fucking me very hard, and very fast. I felt myself clench around him, when suddenly he withdrew.

As he pulled out of me, my insides violently clenched, and I sprayed all over his testicles and the bed. I remember seeing it dripping off his penis and testicles, but I didn't get too long of a look. As quickly as it started, he was in me again before I had a chance to recover.

"Sakura! I'm.. I'm going to fucking cum.." he gasped over the sound of him slapping against me.

"Are- are you?" I managed to get out, still trembling internally. The words sounded so funny out of context, but while we were having sex, it was incredibly hot.

With a final thrust, he pushed against me. Hard. Suddenly, I was filled with heat. He gently thrusted and grunted four, five, six more times.

"Aaaaaagh..." he moaned as his body went limp and he rested against me. My legs fell from his shoulders, and we both lay in silence.

I could feel him leaking out of me, a lot. It was making a mess, and some of it was starting to go cold against my leg.

"Naruto," I muttered weakly. "Don't tell anybody about this please."


	3. Chapter 3

This time was different. With Naruto, I enjoyed it. I was nervous, but we had fun together.

Reality set in. Itachi was standing over me, and I lost all control of my body. I couldn't move, but I was entirely aware. My body was completely relaxed. His technique allowed me to speak, for the time being.

The void was still swirling outside of the windows. This was an image I got used to, and it became home.

When I looked back to Itachi, he had moved his robe aside.

"Sakura," he spoke softly, enticingly. "We're going to begin now."

I sobbed. I didn't want to do this.

My outer clothes dissolved and melted away into the air. My breasts were exposed, and my panties were white with a small pink bow in the middle. I put them on to feel cute, but look where I am now. Look who is getting to see them.

Itachi had removed his penis from beneath his cloak. It was big, bigger than Naruto's. The tip was glistening with precum, and he was stroking the full length of it, slowly. His eyes and sharingan were fixated on me.

"I-Itachi, please," I managed to get out. "We can f-find another way. There's no reason for this."

He didn't speak, and his gaze intensified. He continued to slowly stroke himself. He was uncircumsized. It's thick length was getting bigger in his hand, I could tell. The more he stroked, the more it stiffened and stood up. Eventually, it was so hard that his head was fully engorged and pulled out of its sheath.

My body rotated, and I was on all fours. I sobbed. I don't know for how long, but eventually the tears stopped.

My belly pressed tightly against the mat below us, my ass raised in the air. My knees already hurt. My hands were crossed behind my back, as if they were tied. They weren't, but I couldn't move them. His genjutsu was incredibly powerful.

I kept telling myself that it wasn't real, and attempted many times to break the genjutsu. I failed every time. It felt very real. There was no distinguishing this situation from reality. It wasn't like a dream.

I felt Itachi's hands creep up my knees to my thighs, and I shivered. His hands were warm. If it weren't for the situation, it would almost be pleasurable. I protested weakly, but at this point, it was clear what his intentions were.

He gently ran his fingers across my inner thighs, using his pointer and middle finger. He traced them around my legs which caused me to spasm. It tickled, kind of.

Eventually, his fingers found his way over my mound through my panties. He started to rub. I twitched and jerked, trying to release the hold of the genjutsu, but again I failed.

The void kept swirling, and the shadows on the wall seemed to stutter with excitement at the unfolding scene. Even the environment felt predatory.

"A-ah.. stop!" I protested.

Between my legs, I saw him stroking himself, fully engorged. It was huge. I was afraid of the pain.

He applied more pressure to my vagina through my panties, thumbing up and down from my ass to my clit.

"F-fuck.. please.." It was no use.

He increased the pacing to a steady, constant movement. His thumb flickered across my labia and clit, over and over. I was getting wet. God, why?

In my later years at the academy, I used to sit at my desk and daydream about boys. I'd get incredibly wet, and soak through my panties just thinking about some of the other ninja. I used to bring things with me to sit on to disguise it. It was a problem. It still is, apparently.

With each crossing over my clit, Itachi allowed me to jolt and squirm. It felt so good. I couldn't see, but I knew there was a clear wet spot on my panties.

"Sakura, please do not be alarmed by your reaction. The wetness between your legs is a natural bodily reaction to stimulation." As he spoke, he increased his pacing again, focusing more on my clit.

No. I was liking it. I hated it, and I hated Itachi, but this feeling.. it felt good. Was it the genjutsu? I'm struggling with that. Maybe I won't ever stop struggling with that.

I bucked my hips once, twice.. the wetness was coming through my panties. I could feel it dripping down my leg.

His warm length was pressed against my leg as he continued. Then, as suddenly as he started, he stopped.

I felt a pressure on my thighs when I realized he was moving my panties aside.

"Itachi.." I panted. "Please."

He did not speak. He gripped his pulsing length with his hand and pressed the head against my opening, moving it up and down to coat it.

A moan escaped from my mouth. I tried to reach up to silence myself, but my hands were still unable to move.

He mounted me. He sat down on my ass which was still raised in the air, and pulled his length backwards, inserting it slowly.

"Oh god.. oh god.." I squeaked. It was massive, bigger than anything I've ever had. It was hot. He was riding me, like a fucking horse. I remember being upset at that thought.

His thick cock slid out of me, and back in again, slowly.

He's fucking me. He's really fucking me.

Itachi grunted, and started bouncing his hips vertically, causing his shaft to slip inside of me over and over.

Oh fuck.

His pace was slow, but deliberate, and deep. With every bounce, his length slide all the way inside, opening me up. It felt so hot. My insides were on fire.

His body smelled of pine and petrichor. His pacing increased. With every drop of his hips, there was an audible "smack" now.

He braced himself by putting his hands on my shoulders, and I remember thinking that he was heavier than I expected.

He stroked into me twice every second. I was soaking wet, and the only resistance he got from me was the tightness between my legs. He slid in and out at will, and my body wasn't protecting me from it. It accepted it, gleefully in fact, and I felt like a slut.

Itachi was really putting his back into his vertical thrusts. He was truly riding me. He wrapped a hand around my throat and pulled me close to his chest from behind.

I realized he was choking me.

He was grunting deeply in my ear, clearly enjoying the process.

His pacing was fast now, three or four strokes every second.

I remember my tits feeling sore from bouncing so hard. He knew what he was doing, and it felt good. I knew I was going to cum my brains out.

Up until this point, no boy had ever made me feel so good. I had never felt such .. ferocity. I was his, and he made it clear. I didn't want it, but I didn't have an option.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No! Fuck!" I screamed out, and Itachi groaned loudly, withdrawing his full length from me all at once.

My body convulsed. My back arched. I screamed. I was cumming. My pussy was twitching violently. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over me.

I didn't know if I was peeing or cumming, but I was spraying all over Itachi's hips and lower legs. He stayed in position on top of me, his length pressed against my ass tightly.

I convulsed again, and sobbed as another gush spattered Itachi.

After a minute, I opened my eyes and looked between my legs, and saw Itachi still stroking himself. He hadn't cum, or if he did, he was ready to go again.

My body was pressed flat against the mat, giving me some much needed relief in my elbows, knees, and back. I laid still, breathing.

I felt his hands crawl between my inner thighs, and spread my legs apart.

"P..please," I managed to get out.

Again, he stayed silent. Instead, I felt him spread my ass open. He was looking at me.

After a few minutes, he resumed his previous position.

"This may be unpleasant for you," he spoke softly, breathing heavily.

It was already unpleasant. That wasn't even coming close to the truth of the matter. Itachi was staring into my wide open pussy and ass.

I felt his pressure again, but this time, in my ass.

"Itachi! No! Please!" I tried to struggle, but it was in vain.

He easily slipped into my asshole, and for the first time, he spoke.

"GOD! FUCK!" he groaned out, pushing his full length into me.

I screamed. It hurt so much. I had never done anything like this.

He was gentle, but with every thrust, I throbbed. I couldn't get any words out at this point.

His grunts were loud, and forceful. He was loving it. Loving it may not describe it accurately. This was ephemeral for him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" he kept groaning with every thrust. It was so tight, and it started to feel good, though I would never share that with him.

He kept my ass spread with his hands as he bounced. I came two more times, each more forceful than the last. He was fucking me better than any boy I had ever been with, and I loved it. My body loved it. I hated it. I don't know what to think.

After some time, his pace quickened again, moreso than the last time.

"I-Itachi... STOP!" I screamed, as again I sprayed all his legs.

"Oh FUCK!" Itachi shouted as he dropped his hips and inserted his full girth into me. It was hotter than before. I could feel it quivering. He was cumming inside my ass.

He thrusted three or four more time incredibly hard as he deposited everything he had into me.

He collapsed on top of me, his mouth cradling the back of my neck. For a time, the sound had stopped. It was just silent. I could feel his girth shrinking a little bit inside of me, and eventually it popped out. Behind it, a torrent of cum leaked from my ass and pussy, down my legs, and onto the ground. I sobbed quietly, beneath his breath.

This is what my life would be like for the next 100 years. This. His fuck doll. 


End file.
